


【BruceDick】The Bat And His Bat

by kizuna030



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BruDick Week 2021, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick Grayson is Robin, Identity Reveal, Love Confessions, M/M, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Time Skips
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuna030/pseuds/kizuna030
Summary: 當Bruce知道Dick就是他的靈魂伴侶時，他想盡辦法讓男生遠離自己。When Bruce knew Dick was his soulmate, he wanted to push him away.中文書面語
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: BruDick Week 2021





	【BruceDick】The Bat And His Bat

**Author's Note:**

> ＊ BruDick Week 2021 Day 6 - Soulmate AU
> 
> ＊ 好的，我遲了一天才寫完（炸）本來今天應該po完最後一日的那篇的（廢）
> 
> ＊ 靈魂伴侶設定私設，如果有看過我去年寫的JayTim的話，那你就很清楚了XDD 當然不看也完全不會影響看這篇，因為這篇開首就寫清楚是怎樣的私設了！

靈魂伴侶——一個普遍的狀況，但不是每個人都會擁有，至於甚麼時候會出現在身上這點，也是隨機發生的。即使擁有靈魂伴侶標記，也不代表一定會找到對方，就算是命運，也有可能是命中錯過對方。而且就算遇到自己的靈魂伴侶，也必須被靈魂伴侶的手觸碰到標記，才會知道對方就是自己的那片靈魂。

當靈魂伴侶第一次接觸到自己身上的標記時，會發生一種特殊的反應。這反應並不盡相同︰有些人會覺得自己的感官被放大；有些人則會嗅到一陣香氣；有些人會直接昏倒。在此之後，每每觸碰到在靈魂伴侶身上那塊屬於自己代表物的印記時，會有微弱的電流，靈魂深處甚至會發出滿足的低鳴。

Bruce Wayne本來以為自己這輩子也不會有靈魂伴侶標記，畢竟他當時已經25歲，一般在8到16歲左右便會在自己的身上出現屬於靈魂伴侶代表物的標記，如果沒有的話基本也不會擁有自己的靈魂伴侶。也許這樣對他而言是一件不錯的事情，畢竟他可是蝙蝠俠。正常的情況下靈魂伴侶會和自己有相同的想法，可是他不太願意自己的靈魂伴侶和自己走上如上危險又黑暗的道路。這樣對他來說也許是最好的，反正就算不是靈魂伴侶亦能在一起，而他也習慣獨自一人。

然而不是所有事情都如同他所想的發展，25歲的他，在胸膛上多了一隻正在展翅翱翔的小鳥，大概只有他一小節姆指那般大。有時候Bruce會在無人的時候，用指腹撫過印記，想著是有多不幸才會成為像他這種人的靈魂伴侶。他的理智知道自己不應該去尋找他的靈魂伴侶，可是他的靈魂似乎為了他的這個決定而悲鳴，他仍然克制這股衝動和欲望。這做起來並沒有想像中困難，畢竟他是蝙蝠俠，自創傷中誕生的蝙蝠俠。

命運卻從來沒有站在Bruce的身邊，很多人花光一世精力，只為尋覓到自己的靈魂伴侶，卻從來無法尋獲。Bruce猶記得那個晚上，當時他在Haly's Circus裡看到Dick Grayson的時候，他一剎那便知道那個13歲的男生就是他的靈魂伴侶。就算不用認識到對方他就知道。

男生果真和他的標記一樣，是在飛翔的小鳥，自由且充滿歡樂。在他臉上的笑容，純粹得像是天上的太陽，似是冬天裡的熱可可。像他這樣的人，怎麼配擁有如此美好的人，作自己的靈魂伴侶呢？在那個時候他就確定一點，他不會承認和Dick的靈魂伴侶關係。Bruce不把這當成一個問題，畢竟Haly's Circus是個流動的馬戲團，他們不會長時間停留在Gotham。

在這樣想著的同時，他目擊John Grayson和Mary Grayson夫婦死亡，Dick也一樣。頃刻間軀體墜落到地上的重擊聲，女性花容失色的尖叫、男性叫喊著讓大家趕緊離場的聲音，全都比不上Dick失神地發軟，膝蓋敲在地上的聲音。Bruce感覺自己的世界也停頓在這一秒，他憶起當年他父母在自己面前慘死的情況，彷彿如面前這個男生的模樣重疊在一起。

沒有人注意到這位年輕的遺孤被留在原地，唯獨Bruce。他看著Dick仍然跪坐在原地，他無法自控地走到男生身後，搭在Dick的肩上︰「我知道你的痛苦。」Bruce跪在Dick的旁邊，好讓自己可以看向對方的蔚藍色雙眼，現在那天空中只有一片灰暗和悲痛，他甚至無法聚焦在男人的眼睛上。男人情不自禁地把男生抱到懷裡，試圖不去注意Dick在懷抱中放鬆下來這點。被溫暖的懷抱所包圍的感覺，讓Dick終於不住崩潰。

Dick的雙手環抱在Bruce的脖子後，斗大的淚水沾濕了Bruce昂貴的西裝，可是後者絲毫不介意，他現在只想安撫他懷中哭得聲嘶力竭的男孩。他抱著男生站了起來，把他帶離了現場。在這期間，他們都沒有放開過擁抱著對方的手。

縱使Bruce的靈魂在叫囂著讓他把Dick帶回家裡，一直陪伴這迷失的小鳥好讓他能再次飛翔。但是他知道這是不可能的事，待在他身邊的人都會因他而陷入危險當中，而這是Bruce最不想讓自己的靈魂伴侶面對的事情。所以他陪伴Dick完成錄口供的程序，給他處理好父母的遺體之後，便像個無情之人似，將他帶到Wayne開辦的孤兒院中。

Bruce確保Dick現在所擁有的東西都是最好的，他會以暱名方式給Dick捐贈物品給男生，那必然是最好的物品。作為Wayne Enterprise的CEO，他偶爾會直接去孤兒院視察情況。就算是在夜巡的時候，他也會刻意到孤兒院那個方向走去，只為窺探Dick是否有睡得安穩。本來Bruce以為一切都安好，只是他沒有想到的是不久之後的一個晚上，本應在房間裡睡覺的Dick，倏然消失不見。Bruce上一次感到如此不安，大概是在他父母死去的時候，他必定會找到他的男孩。

他小心地溜進男生的房間中，拖鞋還好好地放在床邊，房間也沒有打斗或是掙扎的痕跡，至少Dick不是被擄走的。那麼他人去哪裡了？蝙蝠俠大概可以猜測到男生所在，所以他把窗戶關好，在剎那間再次消失在黑暗中。他毫不猶豫地前往Haly's Circus，這是他第一個想到男生可能會到，而且合情合理的地方。果然在表演場地中看見那瘦小的身影，可是他沒有靠近對方，只是小心地把自己隱藏在黑暗的角落之中。

無人的馬戲團只有一片荒涼，Dick坐在場地中央，沒有哭泣，只是安靜地坐在原地，仰著頭看向空中飛人的踏板。Dick知道父母每次在表演之前都會反覆檢查繩索和所有道具的安全，而這點也是他們在指導Dick的時候強調無數次的一點。所以他們不可能沒有察覺到繩子上的缺口，大概是有人在他們檢查過道具後，在繩索上做了手腳。

想到這點的Dick不住咬著指甲，為甚麼？誰會對他的父母產生殺意？一時間他不知道自己應該要做甚麼，可是他知道自己會找出那個殺人犯，為他的父母復仇。沉浸在自己思緒中的Dick並沒有注意到蝙蝠俠的存在，不知道這位Gotham的黑暗騎士就在自己身後守護自己。Bruce一直跟著Dick，確保男生有安全地躺回床上才離開。也許他應該要在對方身上加上追蹤器，不，不是也許，而是他需要這樣做。

作為Wayne的好處是，他日間可以Wayne CEO的身份，光明正大地巡視孤兒院。於是第二天，Bruce便假借視察情況到達孤兒院。沒有想到他和負責人會碰巧在走廊上看見迎面而來的Dick。「你好，Mr. Wayne。」仰著頭的Dick笑著向Bruce打了個招呼，雖說正處於變聲期，但那仍然稚嫩的聲音讓Bruce的心情也亮起來。在他第一次聽到男生的聲音時，那種破碎和絕望讓Bruce畢生難忘。現在那股悲痛已經消散，也有可能只是他學會了隱藏。

「你好，Little Richard。」似乎是不習慣被這樣稱呼，Dick搔了搔自己的臉龐︰「喊我Dick就可以了，大家都是這樣叫我的。」Bruce的手搭在Dick的肩膀上，嘴邊勾起了一個笑容︰「OK，Dick。」男生給他展示了一個燦爛的笑容，彷彿這是世上讓他最滿足的事情一樣。Bruce也不自覺被這個笑容感染，嘴角的弧度揚得更高。不過在他轉頭看向站在身邊的負責人時，他收起笑容，擺出一臉認真的表情︰「接下來就讓Dick帶我參觀就可以了，你可以先回去工作。」

他看著負責人似乎想要說甚麼，可轉頭一想又把嘴巴合起來，最後只是微笑點點頭︰「那麼我就先不打擾你們了。」語畢，他便轉頭離開這裡，把Bruce和Dick留在原地。「住在這裡還習慣嗎？」現在是詢問這點的好時機，雖說Bruce已經盡他所能把最好的給予Dick，可是他不確定對方是否真的過得還好。

「是的，這裡的大家都對我很好。」Dick笑著回應，但他並沒有解釋更多。Bruce不難注意到對方沒有提及自己的心情，只是簡單地說別人很好，那麼男生的心情呢？Dick似乎不太想說出自己的感受，可是Bruce仍然想要了解更多：「那麼你的心情呢？」沒有想到Bruce會這樣詢問的Dick愣住了，自從他的父母去世之後，所有人都只會問他「現在過得怎樣」，而沒有人會關心他的心情，所以他很輕易便能笑著回應「大家都對我很好」。

Dick的嘴巴微啓，很快又合上，沒有找到適當的句子。看穿了男生不知道該如何回應的Bruce沒有急著得到回應，他只是簡單地轉移了他們的話題：「所以，你介意讓我參觀一下你的房間嗎？」Bruce固然是不會忘記此行的目的。這次，Dick很快便回應了他的話：「當然可以，Mr. Wayne。」男生帶著Bruce前往自己的臥室。

當他們走到Dick的房間時，Bruce刻意假裝好奇地看了下Dick的東西，同時不著痕跡地在Dick的一些衣服上下追蹤器，並在房間中也安裝數個偷聽器，他需要知道Dick是安全的。「對了，Mr. Wayne，我一直沒有機會和你說，謝謝你那個晚上一直照顧我，也謝謝你送給我的物品。」Dick的說話讓Bruce有點驚訝，他沒想到男生竟然知道那些東西是他贈送給他的。

「我和你一樣，目睹過雙親死去的情況，所以我知道現在對你來說有多艱難。」他們現在有點尷尬地站在房間的中央，但是二人只感到他們正分享舒適的沉默。對於他們來說，已經有好一段時間沒有感覺到這樣的平靜。Bruce固然知道自身會有這種感覺的原因，而Dick雖然不明白，但是他卻暗地享受和Bruce相處的安穩。

Dick抬起那雙眼睛，噢，那雙蔚藍色的眼眸，就如同白晝的天空般，既包容一切，又如太陽般明亮。Bruce想要把他擁進懷裡，想跟他說他們是靈魂伴侶，想讓他觸碰刻在他身上那塊屬於他的標記。可是他不能這樣毀了Dick的人生，Gotham的黑暗騎士不能玷污那不應屬於他的太陽。

Bruce看著Dick突然邁步向前，走到他面前，雙手緊緊地環在男人的腰間，腦袋埋在他的胸前。「Dick？」他有點疑惑地喊出男生的名字，不知道為何他會突然給自己一個擁抱。Dick只是搖搖頭，埋在他胸腔前的聲音被壓得模糊，可是仍然一字一句好好地傳進Bruce的耳朵裡：「我很抱歉，但是你看上去很悲傷，需要一個擁抱。」這次愣住的人換成是Bruce，下一秒，他的雙手就像有意識地，自行環在男生的肩膀上。

「謝謝你，Dick。」說實話，Bruce並不太清楚自己向道謝的是甚麼，他只是想要感謝他，或許感謝他願意給他一個擁抱，也可能謝謝他在不知情的情況下成為自己的靈魂伴侶。無論如何，和Dick的親近使他的靈魂得到了久違的滋潤。他們不太確定到底這樣擁抱了對方多久，但當Bruce接到Alfred的電話，告知他需要回去的時候，Bruce把一台全新的智能電話遞給了Dick。

「Mr. Wayne，我不能收下這個。」Dick把手機推回給Bruce，不想接受這般昂貴的禮物。可是Bruce沒有如他所願，有些強硬地把手機塞給Dick。他沒料到今天會看見Dick，本想讓負責人把電話給男生，可是既然對方就在面前，還不如直接給他。「如果你有甚麼需要，直接聯絡我就可以了。」Dick看到Bruce堅持的模樣，也不知道該怎樣做才能說服對方。最終他點點頭，把電話放好後，便朝著男人道謝。

Dick領著Bruce回到孤兒院的門口，在分別之前，他突然和Bruce開口說：「這樣說可能有點唐突，但是你和報章裡所說的不太一樣，Mr. Wayne。」Bruce知道他的形象在別人眼裡是怎樣，畢竟他所營造的形象非常成功，可他無需要用那個虛假的面目來面對Dick。「那麼你覺得是好還是不好？」他只在乎Dick的看法。「我喜歡現在這樣的Mr. Wayne。」Dick揚起的真誠笑容，讓Bruce再次泛上一個微笑。

「下次見，Dick。」在踏進私家車前，Bruce再次向Dick道別，男生也向他揮揮手，笑著說：「下次見，Mr. Wayne。」能看見Dick是Bruce沒預計的事情，在這次見面後，他可以感覺到靈魂的滿足和不滿，彷彿想將另一片靈魂捆在身邊。Bruce再次選擇忽視了本能，強迫自己揚長而去，不能回頭。然而他無法忽視想要再次看見對方的衝動，他想每天都能看見他。

只是他沒有想過下一次看見Dick，並有交流會是這樣的情況。

在那天去孤兒院探訪過之後，Dick偶爾會用Bruce給他贈送的手機和他聯絡，一般都是無關痛癢的生活瑣事，而Bruce也很樂意回應他。當然Bruce不時會查看Dick的所在之處，有追蹤定位之後，Bruce不用總是擔心Dick有否獨自離去。男人仍然會在夜巡完結後，抽空到孤兒院看向男生的睡顏。他不會停留太久，只要確保Dick的安全後便離去。

過了數天，他在翻查Dick的所在時，看見男生獨自一人在犯罪巷的時候，他幾乎連氣息也被勒在喉嚨間。Bruce對於Dick會在犯罪巷的原因毫無頭緒，但他絕對不可能讓男生獨自在犯罪巷裡頭。他以最快的速度到達Dick的所在，Bruce降落在天台上，看向兩座破樓間那漆黑的巷子。在他看見Dick之前，他先聽到的是男生恐慌的聲音：「放開我！」

「哈哈哈，誰不知道不能在這個鐘數獨自在犯罪巷裡？」「嘿！看看這小孩的屁股！」「Woo，看來今天晚上找到好貨色了！」現在他可以看到了，他看到見三個魁梧的男人圍在他的靈魂伴侶身邊，Bruce幾乎燒紅了眼。「放開他。」Bruce毫不猶豫地跳到他們身後的垃圾箱上，突然的巨響吸引了他們的注意。

那三個本凶神惡煞的男人瞬間變了面色，其中一個的臉色馬上刷白：「Fuck，是蝙蝠俠！」在他可以逃離之前，Bruce已經先一步在他的臉上留下重擊，對方馬上痛得在地上悲鳴。他抓住其中一個人的衣領，把他甩到一邊牆上，頓時昏到過去。第三個人已經消失在巷子中，Bruce不著急追上對方，他有的是辦法可以把他找出來，現在唯一重要的是Dick。

「我終於找到你了，蝙蝠俠。」Dick朝著他瞪大了雙眼，不可置信地說。Bruce板著下巴，他想要好好地告訴對方獨自在犯罪巷是多危險的事，可是他更在意對方的話。「不是你找到我，而是我找到你。否則現在你就無法和我說話了，Boy。」想到剛才那幾個男人想要做的事情，Bruce無法制止在靈魂中叫囂著的保護欲。

Dick咬著下唇，剛才以為自己要死去的驚慌，仍然讓男生的胸口起伏不已。「我有事情想要拜託你的，蝙蝠俠先生。」在面罩下的眉頭鎖起來，Bruce不知道到底Dick想要拜託他甚麼，有甚麼事是Bruce Wayne無法解決的？雖然Bruce滿腹疑惑，但他的聲音仍然是冷靜不已：「你想要甚麼。」

「我們可以找個私隱點的地方說話嗎？」雖然是面對令人聞風喪膽的蝙蝠俠，但是Dick絲毫沒有展示出半分恐懼，甚至刻意向Bruce眨了幾下明亮的大眼睛。無法拒絕Dick的Bruce只好把Dick抱在懷裡，用鈎槍在樓宇間飛翔，直至他回到蝙蝠車的所在地。

現在Dick剛才的惶恐不安，全都因為Gotham的晚風而吹散，甚至在精緻的臉蛋上泛起一陣興奮的紅。Bruce沒有開動蝙蝠車，他仍然記得Dick剛才所說的事情。「你想要甚麼，男孩。」Dick馬上把腦袋轉過去，有些猶豫地說：「你是我的靈魂伴侶。」Bruce抿住嘴巴，這是他最不需要面對的話題，但在Dick和他說了這點之後，Bruce已經知道自己的靈魂伴侶標記代表物是甚麼，不出意料的是一隻蝙蝠。

「我沒有靈魂伴侶。」Bruce冷冰冰地說，他不想讓Dick執著於自己就是他的靈魂伴侶這點，男生值得最好的，而最好的不包括Bruce。「看看我的標記。」Dick轉過身背對蝙蝠俠，稍微把衣服的下擺拉起。現在Bruce可以看到，在Dick的腰椎尾部，有一隻大抵有Bruce姆指那麼長的蝙蝠標記。

看見靈魂伴侶的本能讓Bruce想要伸手觸碰那一片印記，可是Bruce只是攥緊拳頭，抑制他的衝動。「這不代表任何事情。」蝙蝠俠的拒絕讓Dick有點生氣，如此明顯的事情，為何自己的靈魂伴侶仍然拒絕他。「那麼你觸碰一下，看下是否有反應。」Dick的說話讓Bruce沉默了，他肯定自己要是觸碰這記號之後，他們肯定會有第一次接觸的反應。

沉默片刻，Bruce終於開口說話：「不，我不能承認一個小孩是我的靈魂伴侶，這對你來說太危險了，而且你甚至不認識我。」得知蝙蝠俠拒絕自己的原因後，Dick的氣瞬間消了一大半，可是他仍然懊惱。男生嘆口氣，把衣服拉好後，乖巧地在副駕座裡坐好。「Fine，我還有一件事要說。」Bruce沒有想到Dick竟然這麼快就接受他不願意承認他的這點，或者接下來的事情更重要。

「我需要你幫忙殺了Tony Zucco。」Dick的聲音染上一絲與他不相襯的黑暗，而他所說的話讓Bruce馬上僵住了。「為甚麼？」如果Bruce現在拒絕Dick的請求，那麼他可能不會知道對方為何會有這樣的想法。「他殺了我的父母。」Dick幾乎是咬牙切齒的說，要是前幾天Bruce在孤兒院中遇見Dick，他可能不會知道對方會有那樣甜蜜的一面。

「他怎樣殺了你的父母？」Bruce小心地斟酌用詞，他不想讓Dick知道自己認識他，所以他不能直接問對方為甚麼知道Zucco殺了他的父母。Dick咬著姆指指甲，聲音中全是Bruce不熟悉的憤怒－－或應該這樣說，他很熟悉這種怒氣，只是他不曾在Dick的身上看出這股怒火。「我的父母是Haly's Circus的空中飛人，他們每次表演前都會親自仔細檢查好繩子的安全，這也是他們每天都會告訴我的事情。」

想到逝去的父母，Dick深深地吸一口氣：「這陣子我做了調查，是因為馬戲團的負責人不願意給Tony Zucco錢，所以他蓄意破壞了繩子。」說到這裡的時候，Dick的憤怒被悲傷取替，語氣中帶著哭腔，淚水在眼眶中打轉，卻掘強地不讓它們滴下來。Bruce想起當年知道Joe Chill殺了自己父母時，也是有著相同的反應。他想要殺掉對方，至今仍然一樣。可是他曾以父母起誓，他不會像個罪犯一樣殺掉任何人，就算對方罪有應得。

「我不殺人。」Bruce不會讓Dick也和他走上同一條道路，更不可能讓他去殺人。明顯不過的拒絕讓Dick瞪向蝙蝠俠：「那如果我要去殺了他，你會阻止我嗎？」蝙蝠俠沒有回應他的說話，只是把話題轉到另一個方向：「我知道你的憤怒。」聽到他的話，Dick不住冷笑一聲：「只是因為我們是靈魂伴侶，不代表你懂得我的感受，更何況我們甚至沒有建立靈魂伴侶紐帶。」自覺沒有談話下去的必要，Dick轉身便準備離開蝙蝠車。

「謝謝你剛才的幫助，但既然你不打算協助我的話，那麼我們也沒有甚麼好談了。再見，蝙蝠俠先生。」蝙蝠俠在他可以離開之前，把蝙蝠車的車門鎖上，不讓男生離開。「不是因為我們是靈魂伴侶我才知道你的感受，我也想過殺人，可能是每天都是那般憤怒。」Dick的雙手抱在胸前，不看向蝙蝠俠，只是把視線投放到車窗上：「很高興我們分享相同的憤怒，靈魂伴侶先生。」

Bruce在心底嘆了口氣，他不想讓Dick一直維持這種怒火的狀態。「我想說的是，我可以讓你把這股憤怒釋放出來。如果你可以釋放出來，我可以幫你把Tony Zucco找出來。」聽完他的說話後，Dick終於把他的臉頰轉過來，肩膀也比剛才更放鬆。「你會幫我把他找出來，即使我想要殺了他？」Dick的語氣中多添了一絲Bruce熟悉的期待，雖說男生似乎只把重點放在後句，可是至少他給予Bruce機會，幫助他把憤怒發洩出來。加上有Bruce在的話，Dick不可能成功殺了Zucco的。

Bruce點點頭，確定他的話：「是的，但你需要按著我的話做。」這不是命令，也不是請求，只是一句簡單的通知。Dick伸出了小尾指，蔚藍色的雙眼看向蝙蝠俠：「Deal。」這個孩子氣的舉動讓Bruce差點忍不住微笑，可是他控制住自己的面部表情了。「Deal。」他伸出自己的尾指，勾住男生舉著的小尾指。

「之後每個晚上我都會和你進行訓練，當我覺得你準備好之後，我會把Zucco帶到你面前。」得到蝙蝠俠的承諾，Dick終於心滿意足的點點頭。心中的牽掛終於得到允諾，睡意終於向Dick襲去。在男生睡著之前，他迷迷糊糊地喃了句：「麻煩把我送到Wayne孤兒院......到了之後請叫醒我......」

Dick小心地在座位上調整姿勢，在蝙蝠俠突然把手伸過來的時候，只是勉強睜著眼睛看了眼，確認到對方只是想把自己扣好安全帶後，便安心地睡著了。凝視著Dick毫無防備的睡顏的Bruce，在心中嘆了口氣，他想要責備Dick不要隨便在陌生人的車上睡著，可是他現在無力多想。

命運真是諷刺，他靈魂的另一半竟然被命運安排經歷和他相同的事情。他必須確保Dick不會走上歪路，這股怒火很容易會扭曲人心，他已經從很多罪犯身上目睹過。他本不願讓自己接觸Dick，現在他卻無法放著Dick獨自面對這種事情。

他難得地緩慢駕駛蝙蝠車，生怕吵醒在車裡睡得安穩的男生。當他駛到孤兒院的時候，Dick仍然沒有醒過來。他不忍喚醒對方，於是小心翼翼地把Dick抱在懷中，將他帶回到自己的房間裡。Bruce這時才發現Dick比他想像中更要輕，也許他之後要想辦法照顧好Dick的飲食。

Bruce把Dick放進被窩裡，將被子拉到他的肩膀上。Dick這段期間一直在睡覺，沒有醒來的先兆。男人就這樣靜靜地站在床邊，隔了半嚮，他才留了一張紙條－－「好好休息，明天十點我會來接你。」這時他才離去。回到蝙蝠洞裡，他為Dick制定了一套訓練的方案。

現在他終於有空好好思考剛才發生的事情，相比Dick知道自己的靈魂伴侶是Bruce這點，目前的情況似乎更差，Dick知道的是：蝙蝠俠是自己的靈魂伴侶。幸運的是Dick沒有要求蝙蝠俠承認是自己的靈魂伴侶，至少他還不算把對方拉進自己這趟渾水之中。Bruce不介意讓Dick知道自己就是蝙蝠俠，他介懷的是要是和Dick確立了靈魂伴侶關係，會透過他們之間的紐帶，讓Dick因為他的黑暗思緒而困擾。

他不喜歡事情發展出乎他所控，Dick顯然是他生命的未知變數，而Bruce一時間不知應該怎樣處理。Bruce揉過自己皺了一晚上的眉心，現在他需要好好調查Tony Zucco這個人。

接下來數星期，他們一直維持以下這種模式：Dick幾乎每天都會在短訊中和Bruce閒聊，偶爾Bruce會去孤兒院探望Dick。每個晚上，在蝙蝠俠夜巡之前，他都會抽時間把Dick帶到蝙蝠洞中訓練，然後把他送回孤兒院，再去夜巡。在來回蝙蝠洞和孤兒院的段路程，他總會讓Dick帶著眼罩，生怕他將蝙蝠洞和Wayne莊園扯上關係。

Dick從來沒有和Bruce展示出那負面的一面，每一次在Bruce面前的，總是那個天真，而又帶著樂觀笑容的男生。Bruce不認為Dick在他面前假裝，至少從小就在上流社會打滾的Bruce很容易說出哪些人在自己面前偽裝，可是Dick頂多只會在自己面前隱藏悲傷，卻一次沒有戴上虛偽的面具。

正如Bruce在第一次在Haly's Circus中看到的Dick時想到的一樣，他確實是個充滿天賦的男生，也許是因為自身便以空中飛人作為訓練，他的柔韌度和靈活性，甚至比他當時開始訓練時有過之而無不及。Bruce就像訓練一個小跟班一樣訓練Dick，他只是想讓男生通過這些打斗，把內心的怒火發洩出來。

這比Bruce想像中的效果更好，他可以看見男生逐漸會在蝙蝠俠面前展露笑容，不會總是擺出那滿是怒火的表情。當他試探Dick是否仍然存著只想殺Zucco的心時，雖說Dick仍然會回應他想殺了對方，可是他的遲疑似乎印證了Dick開始動搖的這點。

那麼，這也是時候讓Bruce兌現他的承諾了。在這個晚上，他把Zucco鎖在一家廢棄貨倉裡，然後把Dick帶到他面前。Bruce看著Dick質問Zucco為何要殺了他的父母，他就這樣站在一旁沒有說話。他看著Dick用上他指導他的技巧，一拳一腳毫不留情地擊在Zucco的身上，精準地避開所有致命點，很好。

他聽著Zucco坦承自己的罪行，直到Bruce看著Dick拿起了手槍對準了Zucco，他仍然沒有阻止他。Bruce知道Dick不會動手，他有信心男生不願殺死任何人。無論他有多憤怒，有多痛恨對方也好，Dick也做不出這種遺背自身天性的事情。Bruce看得很清楚Dick內心的光明，男生只是普通人，他固然也會有陰暗的一面。可是他對生活和世界充滿愛，他相信世界的好，他的良善和樂觀讓Bruce相信他。

縱使在Dick的手扣下機板那瞬間，Bruce的呼吸遲緩了半秒。當他看著Dick握著槍的手在顫抖，緩慢地垂下手，握著槍的手把保險鎖好，才走上前把Zucco敲暈。「我不能......」Dick的聲音也在顫抖，他轉過身看著蝙蝠俠，蔚藍的眼睛通紅。他先是步履蹣跚地向著蝙蝠俠走了數步，才突然猛地向他跑過去。

在Bruce意識到之前，他已經張開雙手把Dick擁進懷裡。「我不能......蝙蝠俠，我做不到......」感覺到蝙蝠俠的溫暖正包圍著自己，Dick終於放肆地哭泣出來，自從馬戲團那個晚上之後，他再也沒有放任自己這樣大聲哭泣。「我知道。」Bruce的手輕拍著Dick的後背，不介意Dick的眼淚沾濕了自己的胸腔，安撫著他這崩潰的靈魂伴侶。

「可是他.....殺了他們......我無法...他們......」Dick不知道自己在說甚麼，只能緊擁著眼前如同巨人般高大的靈魂伴侶，在他的懷裡，Dick只感到無盡的安心。Bruce噓聲安撫Dick：「他們會很自豪自己的兒子沒有殺人，而且你是個很好的男孩，現在沒有甚麼可以擊垮你，Dick。」聽到蝙蝠俠的話，男生的哭泣聲慢慢平伏下來，他抽著鼻子詢問：「真的嗎？那麼你呢......你也感到自豪嗎，蝙蝠俠？」

Bruce的手仍然有節奏地輕拍Dick的後背，他不再用上蝙蝠俠的語調說話，所幸仍然有變聲器改變他的聲線。「是的，我為你感到很自豪。」Dick的雙手攥緊了蝙蝠俠的披風，腦袋往男人的胸腔埋得更深，帶著濃厚鼻音的聲音傳進Bruce的耳朵裡：「謝謝你......」他們就這樣相擁，直至Bruce放開了Dick，把仍然昏迷的Zucco放進蝙蝠車裡，然後將他交給GCPD。

在Bruce把Dick送回孤兒院的路上時，男生突然開口問：「現在我們怎麼辦？」Bruce抿著嘴巴，和Dick訓練這段時間已經讓他非常習慣，他並沒有想過要在Zucco這件事之後，到底之後要怎樣做，可現在只有一種辦法。「我們恢復正常生活。」冰冷的語氣間是明顯的拒絕，Dick對於自己會得到這個答案並不感到驚訝，可不代表他不會為此而難受，被靈魂伴侶拒絕的感受在他的肚皮裡翻滾。

「你知道我回不去了。」DIck咬著嘴巴裡的一小塊肉，對於蝙蝠俠的打算非常不滿。Bruce只是把視線專注地投放在眼前的道路上，一聲不吭，他心意已決，他已經將Dick的憤怒都梳理清楚，Dick不需要再和蝙蝠俠捆綁在一起。「你應該找一個收養家庭，這就能正常生活了。」像Dick這般優秀的男生，絕對不需擔心沒有人想收養他。如果Bruce不是他的靈魂伴侶，如果Bruce不是蝙蝠俠的話，那麼他肯定會將男生納入自己的家庭下。

這句話似乎是戳中了Dick的痛處，他悶悶地說了聲︰「可是他從未想過收養我。」聲音之小讓Bruce以為自己幻聽，但當男人偷偷瞄向Dick的時候，他知道自己聽到甚麼。只是那個時候，他並不明白Dick所說的是甚麼。「你現在可以承認我是你的靈魂伴侶嗎？」Dick很快拋出一道問題，縱使他早就已經知道答案，他仍然想嘗試。

「不。」蝙蝠俠簡短的回應讓Dick深呼吸一口氣，他們已經到了孤兒院附近，蝙蝠俠把他送回房間中。在Dick回到房間前，他又一次開口︰「那麼明天你會來找我嗎？」Bruce頓了半秒之後，他才開口繼續說︰「不。」在他頭也不回地離開之前，他可以聽見Dick的聲音有點顫抖︰「你不能把我就這樣扔在這裡。」Bruce咬緊牙關，堅定地邁出步伐離開他的靈魂伴侶。

這很痛，一而再再而三地強迫自己離開靈魂伴侶。明明已經在如此觸手可及的距離，明明已經在自己面前。可是Bruce不可以這樣做，他只能讓一次又一次離開對方。

第二天下午，Bruce接到了Dick給他發送的信息。

「午安，Mr. Wayne。我有些事情想要問你的，我可以嗎？」

「當然，我會盡量解答你的問題。」

「你有靈魂伴侶嗎？」

「是的，我有。」

「你有被你的靈魂伴侶拒絕過嗎？」

看到這條消息的時候，Bruce的腦袋又開始疼痛起來，他沒有想到Dick會向他詢問關於靈魂伴侶的事情。

「不，不過我有拒絕過他。」

「為甚麼你會拒絕他？難道你不會感到難受嗎？」

「我只想把最好的給他，當然我也不可能好受。只是如果他可以有最好的話，我不介意那讓我有多難受。」

這樣的方式，就像Bruce說的不是Dick的一樣，某種程度上來說，這讓Bruce似乎更容易說出自己的心思。不需要看見Dick的身影，無需顧慮太多。Dick看完他的訊息後，難得地隔了好一段時間才回應。

「謝謝你，Mr. Wayne。我沒有甚麼問題了。Have a nice day! XOXO」

Bruce不太確定這是好還是壞的預兆，可是他希望這樣能令Dick知道他的苦心。但是，不，命運總沒有站在他的身邊。因為不久之後，Dick便自行偷溜到街上打擊罪犯。Bruce沒有及時發現，但畢竟他是Gotham騎士，他終究會發現有隻色彩斑斕的小鳥，劃過了Gotham的夜空。

「你在這裡做些麼？」Bruce正在阻止一群本地軍火商，他們在三個小時候會和法國來的一群軍火商對接，將新的一批武器運進Gotham。就在這個時候，他看見了穿著紅色T恤和綠色褲子的Dick，男生還在臉上戴上一個面具，把他好看的蔚藍色眼睛遮蔽起來。「來幫助你？」Dick的語氣中沒有一些猶豫，彷彿他現在做的事情非常正常一般。

在軍火商執起手槍，想要瞄準Dick的時候，才發現這個年輕的男生已經不知從何消失。他緊張地握著手槍，只是沒有想到男生會從天而降，落在他的肩膀上。「晚上好，Sir！看來今天不是犯罪的好時機！」Dick靈巧地擊在軍火商的手腕上，他馬上吃痛地呼叫一聲，手槍瞬間跌落在地上。Dick的雙手壓在他的腦袋上，然後一下跨過男人，躍到他的面前。Dick給對方展露出一個燦爛的笑容，然後拳頭準確地擊中他的肚皮，趁著男人吃痛的時候，Dick馬上給對方的手鎖上手扣。

在這個時候，蝙蝠俠也已經把其他罪犯綁起來，他把Dick收拾的男人和他的同黨鎖在一起。通報過GCPD之後，蝙蝠俠像是拎小貓一樣，把Dick扔進蝙蝠車裡，痛楚讓他皺起眉頭嗷嗚一聲。「你還沒回答我的問題，Dick。」確保蝙蝠車已經關好之後，Bruce才開口說話。「我已經回答過了，我是來幫助你的。」Dick揉揉剛才撞疼的後背，漫不經心地說。

「我不需要你幫助。」Dick早就料到蝙蝠俠會這樣回應，他也知道對方會有這樣的反應，但他不會被阻止。「你不能就這樣把我留下來，蝙蝠俠。就算不跟著你，我也會自己去打擊罪惡，你無法阻止我。」他不需要蝙蝠俠的同意，在經過蝙蝠俠的訓練之後，他已經比很多人都還要好得要多。既然他有能力，他便不能不可為，Dick不想讓任何一個人再淪落為罪犯的犧牲品。

Bruce看著Dick，男生的眼裡充滿了Bruce未曾看過的正義和堅定，他是認真的。Bruce很快便得出這個結論，現在他明白了，就算他不在男生身邊，Dick還是決定和他做出一樣的選擇。Bruce可以感覺到在內心深處傳來一陣苦澀，在當時他答允了Dick會幫他找出Zucco那一瞬間開始，他便已經玷污了這耀眼的光輝。時間不能重來，Bruce比任何人都清楚這點，他無法回到答應Dick找到Zucco的那個晚上，無法回到Haly's Circus悲劇的那個晚上，更無法回到他父母死去的那個晚上。

事而至此，他只能把Dick納入自己的保護下。如果他無法限制Dick的行動，他只能保障男生的安危。Dick看著蝙蝠俠如此長一段時間都沒有開口說話，以為自己又一次被拒絕。正當他準備把早想好的話說出口之時，蝙蝠俠說話了︰「你要一套全新的制服。」他沒有多解釋自己話間的意思，可是他看見Dick的小臉瞬間亮了起來。

「你的意思是……」Dick刻意拉長自己的話，擔心自己會錯誤理解了對方的意思。「嗯。」聽到Dick興奮地歡呼的聲音時，Bruce不由得勾出了一個微笑。「不過你得乖乖聽話。」他努力地維持嚴肅認真的語調，可是Dick的興奮已經感染了他的心。「Yes, Sir!」然後他們就這樣開始了活力雙雄的日子。Dick是他的羅賓鳥，他熱愛飛翔又熱愛自由，總是充滿笑容的小鳥。

Bruce仍然沒有向Dick坦誠自己的身份，亦沒有承認他的靈魂伴侶身份，一次也沒有觸碰過在對方身上，那片屬於自己的靈魂伴侶標記。Dick也能理解蝙蝠俠的選擇，時間長了，也知道不會去糾纏在這件事上。蝙蝠俠與羅賓，已經在不知不覺間在Gotham中打擊罪犯兩年，這一切彷彿都不曾改變。Bruce和Dick在日間仍然會閒時交換短訊，蝙蝠俠和羅賓則擦亮Gotham的夜空。

令Bruce一直不惑的是，15歲的Dick至今仍然沒有前往任何收養家庭。按照男生的性格，他應該輕易便可以被任何家庭接納。他不得不去詢問孤兒院的負責人，為何Dick仍然沒有被收養。以為要被他訓斥的負責人頓時面有難色，有點緊張地解釋︰「因為Richard總是在探訪的時候消失得無影無蹤，為了這點我們已經和他談過很多次，可是他說他不想被收養。非常抱歉，Mr. Wanye，我們會更努力物色Richard的收養家庭。」Bruce只是簡單地擺擺手︰「我會和他了解一下，你不需要這麼緊張。你知道Dick在哪裡嗎？」

負責人看了眼時鐘，思考著開口︰「這個時候他應該在圖書館。」Bruce了然地點點頭，和負責人道別之後，便徑自前往圖書館，剛好Bruce經過窗邊的位置時，便看到坐在靠窗位置的Dick。即使隔著一片玻璃，Bruce仍然可以看見Dick那雙蔚藍色的眼睛亮了起來，男生倏然站了起來，毫不猶豫地衝往圖書館大門。Bruce聽到Dick向著圖書館裡喊了聲︰「抱歉，Miss Vos！」幾乎只相差2秒，男生便已經躍進他的懷抱之中。

「Bruce！」Bruce牢牢地接住了Dick，在這短短兩年間，男生已經長大了不少。縱使他們每個晚上都會碰面，但是他是蝙蝠俠，他不能就這樣抱著男生。「Hello, Dick.」Bruce無法克制自己臉上的笑容，他抱住在懷中的男生，幾乎要為懷抱中的溫暖融化。早些時間，Bruce讓Dick可以直接稱呼他的名字，但一直只是在短訊中看到對方這樣的稱呼。今天是他第一次在自己面前呼喊自己的名字，一剎他便發現喜歡對方呼喊自己名字的感覺，那感覺很對。

「我想你，為甚麼今天突然過來了？」Dick的臉上仍然掛著燦爛的笑容，雙手環在Bruce的後背上沒有放手。他在男人的胸膛上抬起腦袋，蔚藍色的眼睛看彎成好看的半月。Bruce不知道自己現在看上去有多柔和，連聲音也帶著一些溫柔︰「我剛好在附近經過。」Dick期待地看著他︰「我們今天可以去吃晚飯嗎？你還記得之前我跟你說我去打工了嗎？我想要請你吃頓晚飯！」Bruce今天晚上仍然要去酒會，可是Dick不需要知道這點。

「當然，你打算去哪裡吃飯？」Bruce簡單地向Alfred發了一條訊息，讓他想個藉口可以推掉酒會。「聽說街角的披薩店很好吃，不過你會介意去這種快餐店嗎？」在冷靜下來之後，Dick突然想起Bruce畢竟是個富豪，他不確定對方是否介意和他去這種地方吃飯。「別擔心，我不介意。」Dick的笑容揚得更高，終於肯放開抱著Bruce的雙手。

「對了，Dick，我有些事情想要問你的。」聽到他的說話，Dick只是歪歪腦袋，好奇地看著他。「我想知道你為甚不去看想要探訪你的家庭？」雖然換著是其他人，他們不會看出Dick有點緊張的模樣，但Bruce一眼就能看出來。「我只是覺得現在這樣挺好的。」他沒有說出真話，Bruce不太確定Dick隱瞞的原因，但他不會強迫男生把自己的想法說出來，至少不是現在。

所以他只是簡單地點點頭，假裝自己已經接受了這個答案。Dick馬上轉移話題，拉著他到花園中的長椅上坐下來，和Bruce閒聊起來。Bruce很難沒有注意到Dick長得越來越漂亮了，太陽沐浴在他的身上，彷彿為他添上了一層柔光，照亮他本就明亮的蔚藍色雙眼。Bruce強迫自己不要再想下去，可是Dick的形象每天在他的腦海中變得越來越清晰，出現的頻率也更高。

但Bruce當然不會忘記問清楚真相，如果Dick不願意和Bruce說的話，那麼他會向蝙蝠俠說的。

隔了好幾個晚上之後，Bruce終於在一次夜巡結束之時詢問Dick。在聽到他的話之後，他清楚地聽到Dick低聲嘟嚷一句︰「為甚麼最近每個人都在問。」緊接而來是一聲嘆氣︰「如果我被收養的話，我怎樣方便溜出來和你夜巡呢？」合情合理，可是Bruce聽出了還有更大的原因在背後。「還有？」Dick納悶地哼一聲︰「沒有甚麼能瞞住你是嗎，我全知全能的靈魂伴侶蝙蝠俠先生？」Bruce不置可否地聳聳肩膀︰「如果你不想說也不用勉強。」

半嚮後，Dick還是繼續開口︰「我只想和一個人組成家庭，在13歲那年開始就是了。只是他從來沒有說過想要收養我，但我仍然想等他。」不，不可能的，Dick並不是那個意思。Bruce的心幾乎在聽到Dick的說話後停頓下來，他無法說話，倒是Dick卻像開了開關一樣，不斷說話。「我很喜歡他，即使他不是以我想要的形式喜歡我也好。如果有人收養了我，那麼我再也沒有機會看見他了。」Bruce沒有說話，他怕自己開口的下一秒就是向對方坦誠自己的真正身份。

「怎麼這般沉默？覺得我很噁心嗎？」Dick雖然說得輕描淡寫，但是Bruce可以聽見他語氣中蘊含著一絲不安。Bruce馬上搖搖頭，有些快速地說︰「不，我從不這樣覺得。」他看見Dick的肩膀馬上放鬆下來，自己懸著的內心卻一直高舉不下。

他並不是因為Dick的感情而感到噁心，只是他沒有想到自己的感情會得到Dick的回報。像Dick這樣美好的男生，怎麼可以喜歡上比自己年長12年的男人，更何況他千瘡百孔，從來不是個完美對象的指標。更別說他隱瞞了自己的身份2年，足足兩年他都沒有告訴Dick自己就是蝙蝠俠。如果Dick知道這點的話，他一定會恨透自己。但也許這樣，就是Dick願意離開他的契機，那麼或者沒有他想的那麼糟糕。

可是Bruce終究只是個自私的普通人，他無法做到讓Dick痛恨自己，所以他只是決定繼續這樣下去，即使Alfred勸告他也無法改變他的想法。只是命運向他開了個玩笑，再一次，一次又一次地玩弄他這個千瘡百孔的凡人。

當在一次面對Joker時，為了讓自己可以從蝙蝠俠的手中逃脫，Joker刻意射穿了羅賓的左肩。在Dick於自己面前從天台上墜落的時候，Bruce感覺自己的心也一同墮到谷底，他竟不猶豫地跟著對方一同跳下去。他無法捉住他的小鳥，無法成為羅賓的安全網。幸好Dick墜落在一埋垃圾袋上，雖說避免了他粉身碎骨，但是衝力讓肩上的傷口湧出更多血液。

Bruce小心地把Dick抱到地上，從未受過如此嚴重的傷使Dick驚慌不已，他可以感覺到身軀越漸冰冷，也許他要死去了。想到這點的Dick，眼淚不住沿著眼角滴下來。蝙蝠俠正在給他做急救，Dick不害怕死亡，可是他不想讓Bruce難過。「蝙蝠俠…….蝙蝠俠…」聽到Dick的呼喚，Bruce輕聲地安撫男生︰「我在這裡。」手中的動作沒有一秒遲疑。

「拜託了……和Bruce Wayne說……我真的很喜歡他……」想到自己的愛慕還未說出口，便被扼殺在搖籃中，Dick的眼淚流得更兇。蝙蝠俠只是低聲地說了句︰「他知道的。」這不是他要的答案，Dick在想，血液的流失讓他無法好好地思考，他感覺到自己快要失去意識了，可是他仍然逼著自己說了句︰「我要…你答應我……」沉重的眼皮艱難地睜著，勉強地看到蝙蝠俠倏然把臉上的面具脫掉，嘴巴張張合合的，似乎說了一句︰「我知道，留在這裡，Dick。」

Bruce？

Dick再也無法思考，他終於還是承受不住血液過度流失的虛弱，陷入了黑暗之中。

當Dick再次睜開眼睛的時候，他已經躺在一個陌生的臥室之中。他小心地坐了起來，左肩的傷口已經被妥善處理，包裹好雪白的繃帶。「Dick？」漆黑中有人在喊他，男生馬上警戒地看向聲音來源。男人緩慢地從座位上站起來，現在Dick可以看見穿著蝙蝠俠裝的蝙蝠俠沒有戴著面具，就這樣站在他的面前。不，不是蝙蝠俠，而是Bruce。

現在他想起來了，在他昏迷之前，他終於得知蝙蝠俠的真正身份，就是他一直愛慕著的Bruce，而Bruce就是他那一直拒絕自己的靈魂伴侶。真是一個知道對方真正身份的最好時機，Dick不住冷笑一聲。「在你看來我就是個傻瓜是吧？」他別過臉，讓自己不需要看見Bruce的模樣。

「不，我從來沒有這樣看待過你。」Bruce明白為何Dick會有這樣的想法，但他確實從來沒有這樣認為男生是個傻瓜，可是他該死的在自己的想法和感情這兩點上，總是那麼不擅言辭。「我很對不起，Dick。我不是想讓你難堪的。」聽到他的話，Dick終於把臉轉到Bruce所在的方向，他的眼睛裡幾乎裝不下他的悲傷：「我寧願我這輩子都不知道。」

Bruce向前踏了一步，他不知道應該要說甚麼，可是他想要修補自己的過錯，他不想看見Dick因為自己而如此悲哀。「我會收養你。」Dick苦笑著攥緊了被子：「你知道我不需要你用這點來彌補事情，你也知道我想要的不是這樣的關係。」Bruce坐在床邊，大手掃開散落在男生臉上的髪絲：「我知道，」

「我知道你不想這樣。我從來沒有告訴過你，在Haly's Circus的那個晚上，我就知道你是我的靈魂伴侶，只是你不值得有我這樣的人當靈魂伴侶，你值得比我好太多的人。而且你很年輕，不應該和我建立靈魂伴侶紐帶，我太破碎了，你不應該受我的情緒影響。」Bruce盡力把自己的想法好好說出，他不是想得到Dick的原諒，但是Dick值得知道真相。他長久以來的拒絕不是因為他不想要Dick，天知道他有多想擁有Dick，只是男生值得更好的。

Dick沒有躲開Bruce伸過來的手，他當然知道Bruce所說的是甚麼意思，要說他不理解也是假話。「我不介意，而且我也沒有比你好多少。」這是真話，DIck從來不覺得自己有甚麼特別的地方，他也經歷了很多常人不需要承受的事情。「不，你比我好多了。」可是Bruce不認同他。

「不要再遺留我一人了。」Dick默許了剛才Bruce的提議，他把腦袋靠到男人的肩膀上，放肆地汲取屬於Bruce的味道。他感覺Bruce的手有點僵硬地環在自己的肩膀上，他小心地呢喃：「當我說我喜歡你，我是認真的。」Dick不驚訝Bruce頓時愣了一下，過了十秒後才得到對方的回應：「這只是暫時的，當你遇到其他人的時候，會消失的。」事實上，Dick很清楚這並不是一時的迷戀，他動的是真心。只是他知道他無法說服Bruce相信這點，所以他只是搖搖頭，不再說話。

「我知道你不會讓我碰到，但我可以看下我的代表物標記嗎？」Dick沒料到Bruce竟然這麽快便同意了這句話，Bruce稍微退開一點距離，便將制服脫下，露出了精壯的上身。現在Dick終於可以看見屬於自己的標記，那大概有他一小節姆指那般大的小鳥，也明白為何Bruce會在第一眼見到自己時，便知道自己是他的靈魂伴侶。

Dick看著自己的代表物就這樣烙印在Bruce的胸前，他無比的想要伸手觸碰那抹印記，這是他們的本能，和靈魂伴侶建立紐帶。可是他答應了Bruce不會觸碰它，他不會違背對方的想法。

他們就這樣抱著直至Dick睡著，Bruce才把他躺回到床上。第二天，Bruce已經把收養的資料全數搞定，Dick一下便成為了一個Wayne。

在接下來的兩年，Dick才發現成為Wayne的養子確實可以讓他和Bruce有更多的接觸，可他卻別無他選的要和Bruce一同參加酒會。要面對一群陌生人對Dick來說不難，難的在於他需要看著Bruce和其他人調情，換上一副Brucie Baby的樣子。他知道Bruce為了掩飾自己是蝙蝠俠的身份，他必須要擺出這個虛偽的樣貌，可是Dick越來越難以忍受。

他無法忍受自己那日漸增添的愛意被視若無睹，無論Dick怎樣表達想和Bruce結成靈魂伴侶紐帶這點也好，Bruce總視他如當年的小孩一樣。他們開始會為了這種事情吵架，Dick想讓Bruce了解自己已經足夠長大，可以做出自己想要的決定，可是Bruce每次都不聽。

最終，Dick終於受不住Bruce的自以為是，他想對方看清楚自己完全可以對自己的選擇負全責。於是他不再當蝙蝠俠的小羅賓，他獨自跑到Bludhaven成為新的英雄，Dick希望Bruce可以看清楚他有能力和他平起平坐，Dick是有能力成為他的靈魂伴侶。所以他離開了，這次是他把Bruce遺留在Gotham之中。

在Dick離去之後，Bruce異常沉默，在面對罪犯的時候也大概加了點力度。Bruce一直監視著Bludhaven的所有犯罪網絡，也留意著夜翼的所有舉動。縱使他們仍然沒有建立靈魂伴侶紐帶，但是他們早就把對方認定是不可缺失的另一半。Bruce知道Dick和他一樣固執，他想起這數年間發生的事情，才發現自己只是一直把靈魂伴侶推開，這是他第一次被Dick推開。

也許他也是時候認清自己的想法，不是認清，而是確定自己的心意。這樣下去，無論是對Dick還是自身也好，都不會有好結果。Bruce不肯定Dick是否仍然願意看見自己，可是他終於願意放開自己總是想為對方好的想法。夜翼的一舉一動都在印證他的成長，Dick再也不是那個需要蝙蝠俠照料的羅賓。Bruce一直以為他胸口前的小鳥代表的是羅賓，或者他一直是錯誤的，他的印記代表的，或者是現在的夜翼。

Bruce不再多加思索，便動身前往Bludhaven。當他到達Dick的安全屋之時，對方已經從夜巡中回到安全屋的臥室中。當Dick看見Bruce從窗戶爬進來的時候，他下意識地以為男人是想要把他勸回Gotham。「B，不，我是不會回去的。」然而Bruce一把將他拉到懷裡，一隻手拉著Dick的手，與他的十指緊扣，另一隻手則探進男生的衣服裡。

「不，我不是來勸你回家的，我是來這裡承認我的靈魂伴侶的。」Bruce的大手放在Dick的後背上，小心地避過Dick腰椎尾部的標記。意識到Bruce真正的意圖，Dick驚訝地張開了嘴巴。「你是認真的嗎？」Dick的手放在Bruce的胸膛上，抬著頭看向他愛了4年的男人。Bruce拉著Dick的手遞到嘴邊，輕吻一口：「是的，你想要嗎？」

Dick展露出一個燦爛的笑容，Bruce想起了當年他在孤兒院中第一次喊出Dick的名字時，男生臉上的表情。「我本來想說不想要的，可是你不知道我等了這一刻多久。請觸碰我吧，Bruce。」在得到Dick的允許後，Bruce低頭親上男生的唇瓣，同時手也觸碰上Dick的蝙蝠印記。

在Bruce觸碰到Dick的標記時，二人幾乎是同時感覺自己似是飛到了雲彩之中，那種感覺就像他們被無盡的雲彩包圍，所有煩惱瞬間不再困擾他們。世界上就只剩他倆，一切都彷如不重要。當第一次接觸到靈魂標記所產生的感覺終於消散時，Dick不由得驚嘆一聲：「哇噢，沒有一次在空中飛翔給我帶來過這種感覺。」

Bruce露出一抹淺笑，低聲地說：「你想要觸碰你的標記嗎？」Dick期待地點點頭，當他看著Bruce把制服脫掉，露出精壯的身軀時，他勾起了一個笑容。「你這樣是在引誘我嗎，Mr. Wayne？」他看著Bruce那深藍的眼睛似乎深了幾度，聲音也染上一分沙啞：「可能吧。」Dick舔了下乾燥的嘴巴，手終於放到Bruce胸膛上的小鳥標記上。從指尖傳來那微弱的電流讓Dick有點上癮，他依戀地來回摩挲數下。

他可以感覺到Bruce身上傳出的滿足和欲望。

「那看來我得和你交換了。」Dick把上衣脫掉，轉過身，好讓男人可以看見自己腰椎上的印記。他沒有想到Bruce會把他推到床上，不是說Dick有任何怨言，只是他沒想過Bruce竟然如此急不及待。Bruce低頭誠懇地在那抹印記上來回親吻數下，當Dick聽到他的話時，眼中一瞬盈滿喜悅的淚水。

「我愛你，Little Birdie。」

Dick的嘴角幾乎揚到一個讓他生痛的高度。

「我也愛你，Big Bat。」

**Author's Note:**

> ＊ 足足遲了一整天QQQQ 靈魂伴侶設定果然不受控地越寫越多！
> 
> ＊ 當時寫JayTim的Soulmate AU，想要帶出「就算不是靈魂伴侶，我也愛你」的感覺。這次想要帶出「無論我再如何拒絕，我也難以制止對你的愛」這種感覺，希望有好好地帶出來QvQ
> 
> ＊ 明天預告：ABO PWP！
> 
> ＊ 好吧。因為我一顆字也沒開始寫，所以如果明天沒有發，就是後天的預告了！（自暴自棄）我去繼續肝稿子啦！


End file.
